


Call it what you want

by leahkeehl13



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Coming Out, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, M/M, Mostly Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahkeehl13/pseuds/leahkeehl13
Summary: Dennis gets Mac to come out the only way he knows how.





	Call it what you want

**Author's Note:**

> This is set between the gang goes to hell and hero or hate crime.

_He can’t believe how good this feels._   Mac's rough lips pressed against his soft ones.  Macs stubble scratching his jaw.  Mac’s strong hands pulling him close and making him feel small. 

Dennis has been with a lot of people, well girls, before, but it’s never felt like this.  Never.  

He doesn’t know what’s gotten into Mac, but he knows he likes it.  One minute they’re arguing about baseball players, and the next, Mac is grabbing him and kissing him.

It’s late, but not that late.  They’re drunk, but not that drunk.  Paddy's is empty except for the two of them.  They have it all to themselves.

Dennis hates to pull away, but he needs to get things straight first.  “So... are you ready to come out now?”

Mac smiles, “What are you talking about?”

Dennis resists the urge to roll his eyes. “Are you coming out?”

Mac laughs. “What are you talking about, Dennis? I already told you guys. I’m not gay.”

He clenches his jaw. “Are you goddamn kidding me?”

“What?”

“I said are you goddamn kidding me.  You are _aware_ we were just making out right?”

“That doesn’t count”

“What do you mean it doesn’t count?  It’s literally the definition of what counts.”

“I’m not gay, Dennis!”

 _Unbelievable_.

“Are you attracted to me?” 

“Well... sure.”

“So you’re gay then.”

“It’s just... it's different with us.”

Dennis’s eyes flash and he backs away sharply.  “No Mac, no way. I’m not doing this.  I can’t take this stupid _bullshit_ .  I’m a man.  You’re a man.  This is fucking _gay_.  What we were just doing is fucking _gay_.  And if you can’t be a man enough to admit that, then I’m not gonna do it for one second longer.”

“Dennis!” Mac whines. “Well, what about you?”

“What about me?  This is about you.”

“Does this mean you’ll come out then?”

“What? Why? I’m not gay.”

“But - What you were just saying…”

“It’s more fluid with me, Mac.”  Dennis says raising his eyebrows smuggly.  “I don’t need to put labels on myself.  If I happen to find myself attracted to a person, then that’s just the way it goes.”

“So what, you’re bisexual or some shit then?  C’mon dude, that’s a cop out and you know it.”

“Bisexuality is a perfectly valid choice. But again, I’m not really interested in the labeling of it all.”

“You sound like a fucking snowflake, Dennis.”

“And you sound like a pathetic loser who is so wrapped up in some fairy tale of being straight that he can’t see what’s directly under his nose.”  The second Dennis says it, he regrets it.  He’s turned their banter into a real fight.

Mac looks wounded.  “That’s not fair.”

“It is fair though, Mac. Everyone knows it already! Why can’t you just admit it? Remember how good it felt on the cruise? Being honest?”

“That’s when I thought there wasn’t a god though, remember? But then He rescued us and brought me back to the light!”  Mac smiles brightly as if that wasn’t the most moronic thing he’s ever said.

Dennis feels lightheaded.   _Why is Mac making this so difficult?_  “Mac, god didn’t save us, the coast guard did! And you can’t use that as an excuse to hide behind!”

“I’m not hiding-”

Dennis has had enough.  He grabs Mac tightly by the face and kisses him firmly, his tounge roughly parting Mac’s lips.  He pushes Mac up against the bar, grinding their hips together and Mac moans, despite himself.

“Yeah, you like this baby boy?”

“Dennis-” he whines.

Dennis palms at Mac's crotch roughly.  “I see you’re getting hard for me baby.  Awful hard for a straight guy.”

“Dennis-”

Dennis catches Mac’s lower lip between his teeth and sucks it hard.  “Just say it and I’ll do whatever you want.”  He strokes the bulge in Mac’s jeans again, softer this time. “ _Whatever_ you want.”

“Dennis-” Mac pulls his lips away. “-Just let me think for a second.”

“No. Don’t think. If you think you’ll find some bullshit way to rationalize this. Don’t think, just say it.”  He fiddles with the zipper on Mac’s jeans and slowly licks a stripe along the side of Mac’s jaw.  The stubble hurts his tounge and he fucking loves it.

Mac moans again.  “C’mon Dennis, please.”

“No. No way.  You know what I want to hear, just say it.”

“Okay… Fine… You’re right.”

“Right about what?" He breathes heavily in Mac's ear.  "Say it.” He undoes Mac’s belt and begins to slowly slide it out.

“You know what.”

“Say it.”

“I’m- I’m gay.” He looks directly in Dennis's eyes without hesitation.  "I'm gay, Den."

"I know, baby."  He pulls Mac tight against him and he feels warm all over. "Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm proud of you, dude." 

Mac smiles warmly and Dennis pretends not to notice that he's tearing up.  He has all the time in the world to tease him about that, but for now he's more preoccupied with getting Mac on the closest available surface.  Now that Mac is out he intends to take  _full_ advantage of the situtation.  

After all, he's been waiting for this day for a  _long_ time.

And if people want to call him gay, then that’s up to them.   _He_ has no problem with what other people think, after all.

They can call it what they want to.


End file.
